Fatal Depression
by Kassidy Bell
Summary: WARNING! yuri! If the thought of two girls doing it desturbs you. please don't read. please read and review, this is actually a sweet story...


Fatal Depression

Fatal Depression

Warning: This contains yuri so if the thought of a girl/girl relationship makes you feel like you want to barf. Here is my advice don't read this! But if you have no problem with it, please feel free to continue. Confusion warning: Yes a new warning…oh well. This is told in the first person, for a time, by none other than Tifa Lockheart. But as it deems fit toward the end of this story, it will switch to a third person view.

Part one: Saying Goodbye

I quickly turned at the end of the stairs that I had finally gotten to the end of. "Good," I whispered, "No one followed me." I blew a long strand of brown hair out of my face so I could see the underwater capital.

A gentle whistle came from my lips. "Now 'this' is a capital." _No wonder why she wanted to come. _I punched the nearest wall to me in my anger and fear. "Damn you Aeris. Why couldn't you bring me with you?"

A giggle behind me caused me to spin around, prepared to fight. Then a hand touched mine, "Calm down Tifa. It's just me." There she stood in front of me and with all of her angelic beauty, I could do nothing but stare at her. 

Her hand lifted me chin up adverting my eyes up to hers. She laughed and then gently kissed my lips. "I thought that we promised not to do that."

The look on my face must have been sheer confusion. "Not to do what?"

She took a finger and started to trail it down from my neck to resting her hand on my chest, all the while looking into my eyes. "We said that we wouldn't 'stare' where we don't like men to look."

"Oh…" I smiled at her and lightly pushed her against the wall behind her, kissing her neck. "I guess I forgot." I felt her head move up exposing more of her neck. Fortunately she revealed her weak spot on her neck, unfortunately she knew that. I quickly found the spot and it made her knees give out on her, causing her to fall onto me more. 

Her breath is uneven as she breathes a broken sentence in my ear, "There is…a better place…to do this…you know." 

I stopped my assault on her neck and noticed a door beside us that exposed a small bed. _There is no way we can fit the both of us on that…well, actually…_

"We could try." I don't know how she does it, but she manages to finish my thought. I feel her regain her footing as she leads me to the bed, unfastening my suspenders on the way. 

*******************

I woke up slightly and realized that I was lying in her arms. Both of our bodies were covered in sweat and both exhausted. Her soft hand caressed my cheek as she looked into my eyes. 

"Tifa?"

Trying to wake up more, I groaned slightly. "Yeah Aeris?"

"Promise me something."

"For you aishiteru, anything."

She smiled and gently kissed me. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

I would have sat up to look down at her, but her arms wouldn't allow it, so I settled with putting an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to me. "I promise. Even through death."

She sighed and brought a hand to cover my eyes as she said the casting words of a sleep spell. "Sleep well my lover. And don't worry."

My eyes heavily closed and I fell fast asleep against her loving body.

**************

I shoot up in my bed, my eyes looking for her. I look at myself and notice that I have my clothes on again. "She must have dressed me." I sigh softly and swing my legs over the side of the bed.

_Shadows move slowly past the door not even noticing me. Then one stops and stares at me. "Barret?"_

_He stares at me and I feel so small. "What th' hell you doin' here Teef? Katchin' up on lost sleepin'?"_

_I shake my head and stand up, "Of course not. I was looking for Aeris."_

_His eyes grow cold as he backs me into a corner, shoving his gunarm in my face. "I think you found her already. You think I don' know whatcha two been doin'? I know every thin'. You two be'n messin' around."_

_I laugh nervously, "What makes you think that? We hate each other!"_

_Out of nowhere Red was behind Barret, "Yes, then that would explain why her blood is all over you. You killed her."_

_I looked down and screamed. I was covered head to toe in blood. I punched my way out of the corner and collapsed to the floor. "No, this can't be." Then the room vanished. "I loved her. I couldn't have killed her."_

_Cloud's sad face passed in front of mine. "Tifa how could you."_

_Then Aeris' angelic face was staring at me. "Tifa, I love you." Then blood washed over her as a sword flew down and stabbed her in her back and came out through her chest._

_I tried to move but I couldn't. "Aeris! NOOOO!!"_

***************

I bolted up from the bed, nearly causing Barret to fall backwards onto the floor. Cloud was beside me smiling gently, "It's alright Tifa. You were just having a bad dream."

Barret shook his head. "Musta be'n."

Cid was looking in from what must have been the door. "You were screamin' loud enough to scare Odin from f&^%ing hell."

I smiled as Cloud helped me up. _Clothes on yet again. Please don't let this be a dream._ "That loud, huh?" Cloud made a face and nodded. I couldn't help but laugh.

When I got outside I noticed that Vincent is leaning against a wall cleaning his shotgun (no pun intended) and for once Yuffie is nowhere insight.

I looked at Cloud, "Where's Aeris?" 

"I thought you would know." Yuffie jumped down landing nearly on top of me. 

I laughed nervously. "What makes you think that?" 

A little glint came to her eyes as she threw some punches into the air. "Well I was guessing that you always took tabs on where your punching bag was. That's all." 

I was about to say something when I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I looked around and saw a column of light. With determination, I broke away from Cloud.

Yuffie started to run after me, along with the whole group. "Where do ya think you're going?"

I started to run faster, not liking the feeling of the place where I knew my lover was. "I think I know where my 'punching bag' is."

I stopped at the edge of a step that went off into water. My eyes followed some logs to where an alter was, and Aeris. I was about to go to her, when Cloud started up the logs, jumping from one to another.

My heart stopped as he brought his sword out and was about to strike Aeris down. Everyone around me was shouting Cloud's name in hopes to stop him, but I cried out my loves name in hopes to warn her.

But as his sword stopped above her head, she lifted it from prayer to look into my eyes. I could only watch as she mouthed to me, "Remember your promise." And since I knew what would happen I would wait to reply.

A laugh came down from the roof as a man in a black trench coat fell, sword drawn and ready to strike down my innocent. Aeris' head bent down in a futile prayer and I saw tears stream down her face, and mine as well.

I don't know which happened first, my start to run to her or Sephiroth shoving the sword through her like a needle through fabric. But I just know that as she fell, I caught her dying form in my arms.

I don't remember much, but I do remember carrying her down to the main floor and running to one of the houses in the far reaches of the capital. And I would find out later that Yuffie had followed me when I said farewell to my lover.

****************

I laid her down on the bed in a broken down house. I was so worried about the flush on her cheeks, worried that it was a fever not a death flush. My clothes were so covered in blood now that tears mingled with it. I cried into her now imperfect chest, but my tears just fell to the hole in it. 

I felt her bring my face up to look at her. Her lips were now red with her own blood, but still she smiled. "Don't cry, Tifa. Please don't."

I went up and kissed her, not knowing what to do. "Aeris, don't leave me. I can't live with out you." Actually that didn't sound as pathetic as some of the stuff I've heard Vincent and Cid tell each other. 

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment and she clasped my trembling hand. "Tifa, it's time to say good bye." 

A sob caught in my chest as I could only think of one way to say farewell to my love, but she beat me to it.

She laughed softly, "Slut."

The dam that held back my tears finally broke. "Whore."

Her breath was faint. "Double D."

I bent to whisper in her ear. "Ancient bitch."

I felt her cold arms around me. "Tifa, I'm so cold."

So I just held her as she drew her last breath. As my love gave into the cold clasp of death. The tears ran off my cheeks and rolled off her lifeless face.

And in the back, someone was watching me.

To be continued….


End file.
